Miss Mystic Falls
Elena e Caroline competem pelo titulo de “Miss Mystic Falls”, enquanto Stefan continua a lutar com sua sede súbita de sangue depois de tanto tempo. Sinopse left|thumb|Stefan finalmente bebe sangue humano de novo. No dia da Festa de Gala dos Fundadores, Elena e Caroline competem pelo título de “Miss Mystic Falls” contra outras garotas, incluindo Tina Fell e Amber Bradley. Stefan é o suposto acompanhante de Elena, mas quando ele não está esperando por ela quando ela desce a escada Damon o substitui. Damon conduz Elena até fora do salão e as outras competidoras ficam com seus acompanhantes para dançar. Na primeira parte da dança os bailarinos não são permitidos a tocar uns aos outros o que simboliza "intimidade em contato próximo". Apesar de Elena e Damon não estarem juntos a cena deles dançando é possivelmente a cena mais romântica da série. Elena está feliz em ter Bonnie de volta á cidade, mas Bonnie culpa Stefan e Damon pela morte de Vovó e diz a Elena ela não fará sua escolha e que Elena deve deixá-la sozinha. Johnathan Gilbert tenta intimidar Damon, mas seu plano não tem o efeito desejado. Damon descobre que Stefan está escondendo um segredo perigoso que poderiam impactar todos na cidade. Stefan ainda é beber sangue humano e não pode controlá-lo. Personagens Estrelando * Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning como Jenna Somers * Katerina Graham como Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan (créditos apenas) * Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood (créditos apenas) * Matt Davis como Alaric Saltzman Personagens Convidados * Malese Jow como Anna * Kelly Hu como Pearl * Spencer Locke como Amber Bradley * Marguerite MacIntyre como Elizabeth Forbes * David Anders como John Gilbert Co-Estrelando * Robert Pralgo como Richard Lockwood * Susan Walters como Carol Lockwood * Autumn Dial como Tina Fell * Stepheny Brock como Blair Fell Citações :Xerife Forbes: Houve uma perturbação no banco de sangue do hospital na noite passada. Alguns dos oferta foram comprometidos. :Damon: Comprometidos? Quer dizer... roubados? :Xerife Forbes: Nós quase os perdemos. Os registros do inventário foram alterados, mas quando o gerente noturno foi questionado ele não tinha nenhuma recordação de ter mudá-lo. :John: Significa que o vampiro que roubou o sangue usou o controle da mente para esconder o roubo. :Damon: Eu sei o que ela quis dizer... :Damon: (referindo-se ao sangue Stefan roubou) Bem, bem... ele é um mentiroso e um ladrão... Então, quando você iria contar? :Stefan: Vá em frente. Ajude a si mesmo. :Damon: Não, não, eu estou falando sobre o fato de seu armário cheio de sangue. :Stefan: Então, eu estou bebendo sangue novamente... Você é quem empurrou-o em mim. Qual é o seu problema? Eu tenho tudo sob controle. :Damon: Sob controle? Você roubou um hospital. :Bonnie: Olha... Elena, eu não posso simplesmente fingir que está tudo bem. Tudo que minha avó fez foi para nos proteger dos vampiros da tumba. E agora eles estão lá fora... o que significa que ela morreu por nada. :Elena: Eu sinto muito, Bonnie... O que posso fazer para deixar você melhor? :Bonnie: É só isso. Não há nada que você pode fazer. Eu culpo ele Elena, ele e Damon... E eu não vou colocar você em uma situação onde você tem que escolher um lado. :Damon: John Gilbert acha que sua mãe roubou um artefato de Johnathan em 1864. :Anna: O que você é, o garoto de recados? :Damon: Eu não sei o que é, mas eu não quero que ele tenha isso. :John: Você está miserável. :Jeremy: Há realmente um mês inteiro desses eventos que eu não deveria parecer? :John: Você pode combatê-la, se quiser, mas é a sua parte de ser um Gilbert. :Jeremy: Sim, você uh... Você mencionou que você sabe muito sobre a família. Você sabe alguma coisa sobre o nosso antepassado, Johnathan Gilbert? :John: Escritor prolífico, inventor maluco. Por que você pergunta? :Jeremy: Bem, eu li seu diário. :John: É mesmo? :Jeremy: Sim, uh... Eu achei tudo nas coisas do papai. :John: Um pouco surpreendente, a maioria deles estão trancados. :Jeremy: Tem mais deles? :John: Toda a vida de Johnathan Gilbert... até o fim insano e amargo de bebedeira. O cara tinha um monte de demônios. :Damon: Stefan ainda bebe sangue humano. :Elena: O quê? :Damon: Sim, há um mês eu teria me alegrrado. Mas com o conselho de volta em alerta, não é um bom momento para Stefan voar para fora do punho. :Elena: Eu sei que ele está um pouco nervoso, mas ele disse que estava normal. :Damon: Ele tem uma geladeira cheia de sangue roubado. Contrabando bancário na casa. :Elena: Ah meu Deus... :Damon: Ele não tem ideia do que é normal, toda a sua existência não é normal. Normal para um vampiro é beber sangue humano. Mas ele passou todo esse tempo o combatendo, quando deveria ter aprendido acontrolá-lo e agora ele está controlando-o em seu lugar. :Stefan: Eu ia te dizer. :Elena: Quando? :Stefan: Eu estou bem. Eu estou bem, o sangue... não muda nada. :Elena: Está mudando você. :Stefan: Por que, porque eu mantive isso em segredo de você? Vamos Elena, procure achar o jeito da sua reação agora, você pode realmente me culpa por fazer isso? :Elena: Você está ouvindo a si mesmo agora? Você ficou roubando sangue e mentiu. E você diz que tudo está bem, tudo não está bem Stefan. :Anna: O que você vai fazer agora... agora que você sabe tudo o que ela está escondendo de você. :Jeremy: Eu não sei. Há uma parte de mim que está com tanta raiva... que ela se cobriu para o que aconteceu com Vicki e apagou as minhas memórias, mas... há também esta outra parte de mim que está feliz. Eu... Eu não quero lembrar de Vicki assim.. :Anna: Como um monstro? :Jeremy: Não, como alguém que queria me machucar. :Anna: Quando eu te conheci, você era apenas uma parte do meu plano para trazer minha mãe de volta, mas depois as coisas mudaram. Todo o tempo que passamos juntos. Eu nunca faria nada para machucá-lo... não agora... você sabe, certo? :Jeremy: É, eu sei disso. :Stefan: Eu não machuco pessoas. Eu não faço isso. Eu sou o irmão bom. :Amber: Você quer me machucar? :Stefan: Eu quero te matar. Eu quero estripar sua pele, e eu quero beber o seu sangue... sob a pele... pulsando... fluindo... sua artéria carótida direita lá. Se você punça esta apenas para a direita você pode controlar o fluxo de sangue. É preciso prática, mas... ele não tem que fazer uma bagunça... então você não tem que perder. :Amber: O que é que para você? :Stefan: Se eu fizer isso, se eu desistir, não há volta. :Amber: Então não. :Stefan: Eu só quero um gole... isso é tudo que eu preciso... apenas um gole. Galeria Miss Mystic Falls04.jpg|Caroline no Concurso Miss Mystic Falls. Miss Mystic Falls08.jpg|Elena, Caroline e Tina. 119.jpg|Elena no Concurso Miss Mystic Falls. Miss Mystic Falls08.jpg|Elena, Caroline e Tina. Miss Mystic Falls.jpg|Anna conversando com Jeremy. Miss Mystic Falls06.jpg|Damon como acompanhante substituto de Elena no último minuto, quando Stefan não aparece. Miss Mystic Falls09.jpg|Elena e Damon, a dança "intimidade do toque". Miss Mystic Falls10.jpg|Damon e Elena, dança íntima. Miss Mystic Falls11.jpg|Elena e Damon dançando. Miss Mystic Falls12.jpg|Stefan compelindo Amber. Miss Mystic Falls13.jpg|Elena e Damon vemdp Stefan. Miss Mystic Falls15.jpg|Elena abraçando Stefan. mmf26.jpg|Stefan e Amber. mmf24.jpg|Stefan com rosto de vampiro. mmf25.jpg|Stefan depois de quebrar o espelho. mmf22.jpg|Stefan e Amber. mmf21.jpg|Stefan depois de beber sangue humano. mmf20.jpg|Stefan. mmf17.jpg|Stefan com sangue. mmf18.jpg mmf013.jpg mmf011.jpg mmf012.jpg mmf010.jpg mmf004.jpg mmf002.jpg mmf003.jpg mmf008.jpg|Quando Elena desce pela escada. Refêrencias * Mr. Hyde, um personagem da história de 1886, por Robert Louis Stevenson. * Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, um livro infantil de 1972 pelo escritor americano Judith Viorst. Trilha Sonora Trivia * Este episódio teve 3,33 milhões de telespectadores nos Estados Unidos. Categoria:Guia de Episódios de Vampire Diaries Categoria:1ª Temporada